Field
The present disclosure generally relates to high dielectric constant materials for microwave applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications such as microwave applications, ceramic materials are often utilized as, for example, dielectric resonators. Such dielectric resonators can be implemented in devices such as narrowband filters.